Unlikely Acquaintance
by silvershewolf1
Summary: Undergoing changes sorry if the story get mixed up...
1. Unlikely Acquaintance

**Chapter One ****Unlikely Acquaintance**

It is a dark eerie night the dogs are howling, cats are fighting and there is a tremendous storm coming this way. These are the thoughts of Miss Lily Evens. Lily a girl of twenty years of age is walking down a very narrow deserted street which was designed for horses and carriages. Lily looked at the old houses and thought about how it would have been a while after they were built. She thought all about this on her way to the castle she had recently inherited but as being a woman thus was not a common thing to do.

She came to a large steel gate with two dragons on it and a large bat in the centre of it all. Lily pushed with all her might but found it opened easily. She walked her way up the winding path over grown with weeds. She came to the stone steps she made her way up onto the porch and to the door she held out her hand to the handle and opened it up. With her duffel bag hanging off her shoulder and lay it to rest at the door. The door snapped shut behind her making her jump. Why did she choose to be defiant of her father and come at night with no escort at her side?

Slowly walking around she looked over towards the far wall and by a window there was a candle flickering but there was no breeze the window was shut and locked. Lily walked over to where the candle was and looked at it beside it was a silver ring with a gold dragon on it. She picked it up and examined it. It looked to be women's ring. Lily put it on to see how it would look on her hand. Lily scrunched up her face and shook her head as she slid it off and put it back down on the small table and picked up the candle. Lily walked around the house looking into each room. She came to the master bedroom and looked around it.

There was a very large four poster bed with silvery curtains hanging down it. On the bed it's self was black silk sheets. Lily walked over to the cupboard and had a look inside there was only male clothes in there but they were all old styles like really old. Lily looked even closer and saw a dress and wondered why it was there. She pulled the dress out and had a look at it.

It was black with purple streaks down the skirt it had lace going from the shoulders down to the wrists. Lily held the dress in front of her self and turned and looked into the mirror next to her to see how she would actually look in it. A window blew open and wind came gushing in Lily jumped and dropped the dress she calmed her self down and walked over to the window then turned around walked back to where the dress had fallen, picked it up and put it back.

"Weird" Lily thought. "That window was shut and locked" Lily looked at the window puzzled for a bit then moved on to the door on the opposite side of the room. She turned the handle but nothing happened it did not budge at all.

"I have to find the key for that door" she whispered. She turned around. Lightning flashed and there was a shadow of a figure standing two feet away from her, she Gasped and blinked it was gone.

One hour earlier.

Charles Carleton mansion

Charles a 6ft1 well built thirty year old man with jet black hair and sparking blue eyes sat in his study at his desk with his back to the incredibly beautiful girl with auburn hair which clashed greatly with her emerald green eyes on any one else with her they seemed to match perfectly the only thing that clashed was the sky blue suffocating dress she was wearing.

Lily sat in Charles' study awaiting him to speak but nothing.

"Charles?" Lily asked nervously.

"Hmmm" He murmured quietly from his desk

"Charles I'm going if you like it or not you can't stop me."

"On the contrary my dear I can you are my betrothed after all, so you can't go any where with out me." He smirked although she could not see it. "Besides if you get raped your father will ship you off to the Americas to live." He smirked again.

Lily was seething how he dare bring up her dead father.

"Oh yes that is right your father is dead is he not, if I remember he died at the point of a sword begging for his life or if not his life his youngest daughters life" He turned to face the young beauty to find her gone.

She ran down the many stairs to the main door and picked up her duffel bag and swung it onto her shoulder and walked out into the night.

She walked into the main entry area to be shocked by a sudden knock at the door.

"You better get that my dear" A voice hissed from some where in the darkness.

Gingerly she opened the door to see a scared looking boy whom she recognized immediately. "Henry? What are you here for?" She led the young boy inside.

"A letter Miss Lily" reaching into his pocket he pulled it out.

"Please Henry call me Lily" she took the letter and opened it up and read it in the dull candle light.

_Lily you were not to leave my house hold with out me at your side. You have for shamed me and your family. You are not to leave that place until I come and get you tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_ _Charles_

"Will Miss be replying or should I be on my way?" Henry asked timidly.

"Nay I will not be sending a reply back, but if he asks you tell him I am well and will see him tomorrow."

"Yes Miss" Lily raised an eyebrow the young boy smiled. "Yes Lily, I will be on my way now, good night" and with that he left the mansion.

Lily sighed and shut the door she turned and leaned against the wall. Pushing her self off the wall she walked up stairs and chose the bedchamber next to the master bedchamber. As soon as she was out off the suffocating dress and into her night things she slipped into the bed it was softer than it looked. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Mean while.

A tall young man with amber brown eyes and very messy hair was walking around in the master bed room.

"She is so beautiful. I shall make her mine" He made a long vicious laugh that echoed through out the entire castle.

Lily sat up. "What was that?" She mumbled. She looked around her room there was not even there it was not even the room she went to sleep in, it was the master bedchamber. "Huh, how did I get in here?"

"I brought you in here." A voice said from the shadows.

Lily screamed. And the person moved fast and put their hand over her mouth. Lily blinked she did not see the person even move.

"Please do not scream no one can hear you" the voice was male.

Lily nodded her head the hand let go. "Who are you?" She whispered to him as he sat down on the bed.

"I am James and owner of this Castle. Who are you?"

"I am Lily and you are mistaken this is my castle I own it, I recently inherited it."

"But I have owned it for years. What are you planning on doing to my castle" he asked not taking his eyes of her.

"First of all I plane on making it my home second give me my night gown." He moved slightly and then had her nightgown in his hand. "Thank you" she stood and put it on and sat down again. "But first I'm going to clean out all the cob webs" Lily smiled at him. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Oh for a couple hundred years"

Lily raised her eyebrows at him "How long?"

"A couple hundred years" He repeated.

"But you don't look one hundred years old." Lily said while looking him up and down.

"Oh but I am" He smiled at her when she realized he had moved closer to her.

"But how?" she asked him.

"Well it all started in the darkness and went from there and then in the morning she was gone."

"Who?"

"My wife to be" he smiled at her.

"What happened to her?" Lily was dreading the answer that awaited her.

James smiled at the memory of the young girl with red hair a lot like Lily. "I killed her well at least I think so."

Lily put her hand to her mouth and moved away from him. "Why?" she whispered.

James moved behind her she had no time to react and he whispered to her. "Because she killed me" his smile widened as Lily gasped.

She looked closer at him and saw he had fangs coming through. "I know now how you look so young, your, you, you, your a vampire!"

"Yes my dear I am." He moved even closer to her but backed away because of the cross she was wearing around her neck.

Lily was weary of him now but had a question. "James, where do you go in the day light?" James looked at her funny. "It is not a hard question James."

"Oh I understand now I stay out in the castle all day I just stay in the shadows but you will never know I'm there unless you see me or I talk to you."

"That's good to know." Lily said. "James can I ask what is behind that door over there?" Lily pointed to the locked door.

"Oh that is my room where I keep all my belongings that I have collected over the years." He smiled at her.

"James if you will permit me I would like to hold a ball here but in the night so that you will be able to come as well"

"That would be wonderful. I can help you set it all up once this is all clean. I can even give you decorations that used to be used for balls a long time ago."

"That would be fantastic James." Lily hugged him James moaned in pain Lily leaned back. "What?" Lily asked. He pointed at the cross hanging down her front. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I did not mean to hurt you."

"It is okay it was an accident." James smiled at her.

Lily slowly took the chain of. "James can you promise me one thing?"

James looked at her. "Yes"

"Promise never to bit me and I will protect you from crosses, crucifixes and other holy items." James smiled and nodded his head Lily held out her hand not realizing she still held the cross in it. James took hold of her and gasped.

"Ouch! Well then I guess you sealed the deal right there." Lily looked guilty.

"Sorry" she threw the cross to the floor.

James just sat there and looked at it. "I know" he whispered.

Charles was pacing around the living room wondering how Lily was doing.

"I should not have let her go on her own"

"She will be fine Charles. You worry too much about her." Said a young man with black hair named Sirius, was sitting at the table eating some food.

"What would you know you're not betrothed her" Charles snapped

"So I'm not. But I want to know just like you if she is alright or not. She is my friend." Sirius smiled.

"I guess you're right Sirius." Charles finally sat down on a chair.

"You guess?" Sirius looked shocked at this.

"Yeah I do" Charles smiled at him.

"I'm shocked you think so little of me"

"Well you are shorter than me." Sirius jumped up and hit Charles on the arm. "Ouch"

Lily had fallen back to sleep and James just sat there for a long time watching her sleep. Lily woke in the morning light to see half the room was light and half was shadow. She looked down at the ground to see where her cross was. But it was not there. She looked around to see where James was she saw him in the shadows with a look of pain on his face Lily jumped out of bed and ran over to him she knelt in front of him.

"James what is wrong?" She looked all over but could not see any thing wrong. He opened his hand and gave her the cross. "James, why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted part of you on me because I can't actually have your blood cause I promised you." James smiled at her but Lily frowned.

Later that day Charles had arrived with another good friend Remus and they both were cleaning out the bed rooms. Removing broken items of no value to any one not even James. Charles came across a photo of a woman. He looked at it, it was black and white. The woman was young with long hair, dark eyes and she was wearing a black dress with markings on it. Lily was working down stairs cleaning out the main entrance. She cleaned all the candle holders and also the cutlery. The knife she was currently cleaning slipped and cut her hand and she was cut a blood drop fell to the ground.

"Ouch" she held her hand out James was fast by her side.

"Here I will clean it up"

"No biting me or I will slap you"

"Okay I promise." He held her hand up to his lips and he licked the blood away. "Now I have some of you in me." He smiled as he grabbed some cloth of the table that he was now sitting on and wrapped it around her hand.

"So you do. Thank you James." Lily smiled as James licked his lips. She giggled because he tickled her neck as he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Lily I must say you are very beautiful in the day light" James said as he rested his hand on her check.

Lily tilted her head to the side so that his hand was on her shoulder but his palm was still on her check. He felt warm to touch. "Thank you." She smiled as James moved his thumb so it was rubbing her check. "Vampires are normally cold to touch but you are warm, Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said honestly. "I have always been warm to touch."

Lily thought for a moment, what ever doubts about James Lily had were gone.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter two Secrets**

"Lily what did you do to your hand?" Charles asked as he casually sat down on the large stone steps.

"Oh I cut my hand on a knife" Lily sat down next to him in the warm sun.

"How come you did not tell me until now?" Charles asked taking her hand and having a look at it. "It is almost healed how long ago did you cut your self?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Yesterday." She said calmly Charles looked shocked. "Well I have to finish cleaning so will be back down later so just make your self comfortable." Lily got up but Charles pulled her back down into his lap and gave her a kiss. She sat there for a bit in his lap. "Charles I really need to finish or I will never do it." She said and Charles let her go.

Lily walked to her room and picked up her suit case and opened it up she walked over to the chest of draws and put her clothes in it.

"Who is he? That guy you were kissing just now." Lily jumped and turned around it was James she had not heard him come in.

"Oh James please don't do that. Next time can you walk up and touch me or stand in front of me."

James laughed. "Sure. You have not answered my question yet." James smiled at her.

"Oh he is my future husband." James stopped smiling at this.

"Husband?"

"Yes James. His name is Charles."

"Lily"

James had no time to hide as Charles walked into the room and stood still seeing James so close Behind Lily.

"Who are you?" he asked both his eyebrows raised as Lily turned slowly.

"This is James." She said.

James' mouth twitched and Lily saw his teeth coming through she stood in front of him. "Don't you dare James" He stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry. He just smells like your blood so I thought he had hurt you or something." He smiled at the looks both Lily and Charles pulled at him.

"I would never hurt Lily." Charles walked in and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That is true James" Lily looked up at him. James looked down and gave a small smile he gave her a kiss on her check and excused him self staying in the shadows.

Charles starred after him. "How come he kissed you like he is you friend all of a sudden?"

"Charles he Lives here with me-" Lily had to stop her self from smiling because she had just told her betrothed a lie and to his face.

"WHAT?" Charles yelled.

"If you let me finish he helps me keep this place clean." Lily stopped and waited for Charles to say something he did not. Instead he walked out of the room but did not see James standing there in the shadows.

"She lied to him so she would not have to explain I am a vampire." James laughed to him self.

"Yes! I lied so what" Lily smiled as James jumped because he did not hear her come.

"Wow. Where did you come from?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I have been studying how you move around so quietly so I have learnt." Lily giggled as James smiled at her.

It was getting closer to the night that Lily set for the ball. She was going around making sure every thing was ready. She walked up stairs she had not seen James for a week.

"Where could he be" she mumbled to herself.

James heard this but was not going to say any thing at all to her. He had been going out at night and not telling her. He followed Charles back to his house every time. He saw what Charles planned to wear at the ball and he smiled because he had the exact same thing and would play a game. He went back to the castle because the sun was coming up he walked in the door and headed for the stairs.

"Where were you James?" He froze then turned slowly.

"No where. Why would you want to know you are not a night stalker you can't stay awake with me you can't make me happy so I do what ever I can to take my mind of being dead to you and the world."

Lily got up and walked over to him. "James I can experience it even if it is for a short time."

James looked confused at these words. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did I tell you I'm a witch?"

"No" James smiled.

"Well I can do a spell that allows me to be a vampire for a week or two so I can experience it James." She walked to the stairs and started to walk up them she turned James was right behind her. "You were never dead to me" She walked up and left him there. She got to her room and wrote a letter to Charles telling him not to come over for a couple of weeks or days at least and she put it in the beak of the owl sitting on her window.

Lily cast the spell knowing it takes a night to work so she went to bed and woke up in the morning but felt tired and pulled the covers over her head and did not come out till dark.

"James where are you?" she called out. James walked into the room.

"Yeah?" he asked and he saw steam rising off her arm. He walked over and looked down.

He pulled the cross of her and threw it to the floor he moaned as the pain seeped through his hand. He looked down and saw the burn of the cross.

"Why" He asked looking at her.

"Because it may hurt now but it will not hurt later and the mark will be forever."

James looked confused. Lily stood up and turned around and lifted her shirt up and showed him her back there in the center was a large burn in the shape of a cross.

"Because I have done this before and my sister knew so she put a large cross in the middle of my back to see what would happen." Lily winced at this memory.

"I could kill her" he paused. "Heh if I knew her"

Lily smiled at him. "I would to but that's to messy"

Before all this happened Charles scrunched up the letter and turned around there was a face at his window but when he got there it was gone.

He thought for a bit. "James" he said.

Sirius walked into his room to ask him something. "Who is James?"

"This guy which lives at Lily's house"

Sirius was a little bit, not worried at all. "So has he done any thing to hurt her?"

"Well no. Not that I know of any way" Charles was pacing again.

"Sit down man or I will kick the back of your knee and make you sit down." Charles stopped and starred at Sirius. Sirius smiled at him, Charles sat down on the floor.

Remus walked in to the room a 6ft2 tall lean man with sandy blond hair. "Um, that kid passed out again." Charles sighed and left the room.

Lily got dressed in a long black skirt and a black singlet shirt all with knee high boots but you would have never guessed and over the top of all that was a thick long black trench coat. She also put on black jewellery to go with it all. She walked down the stair case to where James was sitting on the bottom step.

"No point in trying to sneak up on me I can smell your blood from the burn." He said as he slowly turned around to look at her. His jaw dropped open as he starred at her.

"James shut your mouth you will catch flies." Lily giggled as James quickly shut his mouth.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Wow" is all he could say.

"Thanks." She said.

James shock his head "Well come on, lets go out into the night." Lily nodded her head. They walked around for about an hour. Charles had also gone for a walk and came to Lily's house and saw her leaving with James. So he followed them around the place. They were doing nothing to upset him. James stopped and smelt the air but Lily did not see this he could smell Charles following them. James caught up to Lily. He stopped her and turned her to look at him.

"What?" she asked a little worried.

"Nothing" he smiled at her.

"James what is going on?" she asked again sounding a little more worried now.

James pulled her close to him self and held her tight she looked up at him and he looked down.

"Ja-" she was stopped because James was now kissing her. He did it so softly that Lily felt like melting in his arms.

Charles came out from where he was hiding and ran at them. James saw him and moved very fast he now had Lily by her throat he let his teeth come out and show to the world.

"Come any closer and she will die" he growled at Charles.

Charles took a step forward. James leaned his head down and started sinking his teeth into her neck she screamed. Charles stopped.

"Okay just don't hurt her." Charles begged

"Too late" James bit down hard and Lily fell to the ground.

Charles ran over to her.

"Ouch!" she moaned as she got up. She turned around and faced James. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She yelled at him.

James smiled at her. "Because I won't hurt you" he told her.

"Huh. What is going on here? Lily!" Charles asked.

Lily explained but she said it so fast that her words became conjoined into one long word.

"JamesisavampireandheownedthehouseIliveinsoheisallowingmetolivethereaswellsoI thoughtitwouldbefuntobeavampireforawhileandjustnowwhenhebitmeitisbecauseIcan'tdieagainbecauseofthespellIusedonmyselfsohetookthatintoadvantageanddidthattoscarethelivingdaylightsoutofyou"

"What the hell?" Charles asked.

James spoke. "She is telling you that I am a vampire and that she is one for a shot period of time and I can't kill by biting her."

"Um ok I guess. BUT WHAY DID YOU KISS MY BETHROTHED?" Charles yelled at him.

"Oh because I Love Her" Lily looked at James as he said this

"James I did not know." She said. But before she could touch him he was gone. "JAMES, JAMES!"

Charles grabbed Lily's arms and pulled her back towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Calling out to James what does it look like."

"I can see that." he said. "He tried to kill you and HE FRIGGEN KISSED YOU."

"Charles if I did not know any better I'd say you are jealous."

"Not jealous I got esteem issues just then you called his name, you want him." Lily went to say some thing but Charles put up his hand. "Can you honestly tell me that you love me or do you love him?' He asked her.

"Um, Yes I can honestly say but you won't like my answer." She told him.

Charles starred at her. "What is the answer?"

"I like James more than a friend." She said.

Charles raised his fist and was a bout to hit her.

"You may want to protect me from every thing, but who is going to protect me from you?"

His fist flew forward and Lily ducked he hit some thing. Lily looked up and saw black coat flapping in the breeze. It was James he had caught the punch and knocked Charles off his feet.

"I will." James whispered.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you James"

James turned around slowly in her arms and looked down at her. Charles got to his feet and ran at them he went to tackle but fell to the ground, he looked shocked, there was nothing there.


	3. Death

**Chapter Three Death**

Lily sent out all the letters to invite people to the ball. For another few days Lily is unable to go out side in the day time and James loved it. Suddenly James came running out of no where.

"TAG YOUR IT" James yelled as he ran away.

Lily stood there stunned. "JAMES IM GOING TO GET YOU" She chased after him.

Lily ran up the stairs and ran towards the master bed room James heard her coming and he jumped out in front of her. Lily did not see him in time and ran straight into him. They fell to the floor Lily was on top of James all he could do was smile he grabbed her and held her there. Lily squirmed in his arms.

"James let me go" Lily said and he let her go she sat up but was sitting on his legs.

"I thought you wanted to get off" James said.

"I did but now I just want to sit here." She said with a smile.

James smiled and sat up with her still sitting on him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Lily giggled because it tickled and she had never had that done to her. James found this very amusing and kept doing it for a while. He stopped Lily looked at him his fangs were now showing.

"James what is it?" she asked.

"The spell is wearing off" he said.

"Why does that matter?" she asked him

"It just does." He pushed her off him. "I don't want to hurt you"

Lily looked up at him as he stood up. "James you wont hurt me" Lily sat there.

"Yes I will I can't control it any more I need you Lily and the only way I can have you is to kill you"

Lily stood up and touched his arm. His fangs had come out again and he moved closer to her neck. Just as he was about to bite a voice came from behind them.

"Lily get away from him he is a vampire and he will kill you" Lily turned around and saw Sirius.

Lily squealed and ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Good to see you as well Lily." He said slightly out of breath.

Lily stepped back when she realized she still had some of the spell on her and he was wearing a cross. "Ouch" she said. James was right behind her she took another step back and he stood in front of her to check the wound.

He spun around to face Sirius. "You hurt her" he whispered but it was as if he did not whisper at all.

James took a step forward but Sirius pulled of the cross and held it up. "Back off" he said. "Lily how did I hurt you?"

Lily smiled at him. "Well I have been a vampire for the past week and now the spell is wearing off I can still be burnt by the cross."

Sirius just starred at her. "Um ok, but who is he" Sirius asked pointing at James.

"This is James you could say he is my boyfriend." Both James and Sirius stopped and looked at her.

"What?" The both said at the same time.

James smiled he liked the sound of that. "Yeah I guess I am" James was still smiling.

Sirius looked very confused now. "But he is dead and you are alive it will never work."

Lily stepped towards him. "Don't ever say that again. He is not dead to me he is very much alive as I am."

James had now backed into the shadows. "She is protecting me like she promised and I promised not to bite her." He mumbled to him self he forgot that Lily could hear him.

She turned around and looked at him. James pushed him self back against the wall oh he wished he could sink into it. Lily walked up to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him he grabbed hold of her and they stayed like that for a long time.

"Oh My God Get A Room!" Sirius yelled.

They both pulled apart and stared at him.

Lily spoke "Sorry I forgot you were there" James laughed it sent shivers down her spine and he knew it. He walked up closer to her and did it again only to feel her shiver.

"Jjjjaaaammmeess" she said as she shivered.

Sirius found this very amusing so he could not help but laugh.

Lily looked at him. "Sirius why are you here in town?"

"Because Charles owled me to try and talk some sense into you, but I see I don't need to." Sirius smiled as Lily leaned against James.

"But why Charles went to hit me. I don't want to know about him" Lily said.

Sirius stopped smiling. "He did what?" he asked.

"Tried to hit me" She repeated.

"Well I have to go but I will see you at the ball tomorrow night." He gave her a hug and shook James' hand and left.

"You did not tell me that you tried to hit her." Sirius said as Charles opened the door to let his friend in.

"It must have slipped my mind" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well what did she say about me?"

"She said that she does not want to know of you."

"What? Why?" Charles asked

"She is happy with James"

"She is going out with that freak."

All of a sudden the window blew open. "A freak am I? Well this freak can kill you before you even blink." A voice said from behind Charles. It was James and he was angry he had his hand at Charles' throat.

"I'd like to see you kill you family James." Charles chocked out.

Remus walked into the room. "Oh boy, family fight" he paused. "Long time no see James, literally"

"I saw Jamsie boy today with Lily." Sirius chimed.

"Really, how is Lily doing?" James had now let go of Charles and walked over to Remus and shook his hand.

"Yes it has been a long time my friends and Lily is fine." He returned to the window "Remus and Sirius you both must come to the ball." They both nodded and he left.

The night of the ball had come and lots of people have arrived. Lily's family including her sister, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Charles and other people Lily knows.

Lily was wearing the black dress that was in the master bedroom because James allowed her to wear it. Her hair was up in a bun with bits of hair hanging down either side of her face.

"Lily baby girl you look gorgeous" Her mother exclaimed in joy. "Oh and who is this?" He mother was now looking at James.

"Hello mother. This is James. He is my boyfriend." Lily smiled

"A boy hey Lily cake."

Lily and James walked around for a bit. All of a sudden James was grabbed by his arm. A horse face woman was looking up at him.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"Yes Miss I will."

"My boy friend left me to go find my sister." She said.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Petunia" she replied.

Mean While

Lily had walked up stairs to have a bit of a rest. Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boy friend followed Lily up stairs. Lily lay down on the bed and he walked in. She had fallen asleep. He walked over to her and lifted the dress up and climbed on top of her. He was about to rape her in her sleep. But she woke up just before he slid into her.

"JAMES, JAMES HELP ME!" she screamed out.

James let go of Petunia and was gone.

"How rude" Petunia said.

James ran up the stairs and to Lily's room to see Vernon on top of Lily. James ran in and grabbed him and threw him through a door. Vernon landed with a thud he got up and scampered away. James spun around and looked at Lily then he was gone he was very angry now. He went down stairs and walked up to Petunia.

"What is your boy friends name?" he demanded.

"His name is Vernon" she said plainly.

James grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her to the stairs and up to the top.

"VERNON DURSLEY" James yelled

Vernon stayed hidden out of sight. James fangs now showed to every one. There was whispering through the crowed "He is a vampire."

"VERNON DURSLEY" James yelled again. "If you don't come out and show your self she will die."

Vernon came out from where he was hiding and ran to the steps. "Please NO" He yelled.

"Why did you try to hurt my Girlfriend, if you did not want your girlfriend to get hurt?" James yelled.

Lily ran out to the steps she grabbed James hand that he held Petunia in. "James please let my sister go." she begged.

James turned and looked at her. "So this is your sister. Well I owe her some pain any way she hurt you."

"James stop it."

James let go of Petunia and Lily grabbed her and pulled her away.

"YOU FREAK" Petunia yelled.

"Well I will give you back to James." Lily smiled as her sister grabbed hold of her. Lily turned to all the people starring up at them. "Sorry every one I'm afraid the ball is over." Every moaned and left. Petunia ran down the stairs to Vernon and they left.

Remus and Sirius stayed behind to talk to James.

"So James what is it like to have a live female around the place?" Sirius asked. "Oh is she a good shag?"

"Sirius you disgust me" Remus murmured from behind a book.

"I don't know" James answered because he didn't know. Little did they know Lily was standing behind the closed door.

"So James, how long has it been since we saw you one two hundred years?"

Lily gasped. James smirked and they all left the room quickly and all stood behind Lily.

"What is wrong Lily?" they all asked her.

"Are you all, you know vampires?"

"Nope not me I had a never aging potion shoved down my throat so I am forever to look seventeen years old." Sirius said sounding rather proud of that fact.

"I had the same potion as Sirius here but I am also a werewolf" Remus admitted.

"And I as you know am a vampire."

Charles came out of no where. "I am a vampire also."

Lily went as white as a ghost. "So how old are you all?"

Sirius "217"

Remus "same"

James "same"

Charles "380"

Lily became even whiter and then all she saw as she fell to the ground was James move slightly to her. He caught her in his arms.

An hour later after the ball, Lily was sitting on the stone steps out the front.

"You know you look very beautiful in that dress." James said as he sat next to her.

"Thank you"

"Lily are you going to just cut me out like this?"

"I'm not cutting you out I'm thinking" she turned and looked at James.

"What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt? Lily you are not making sense?"

"Becoming a vampire?"

"Not that I can remember. Why?"

"Because I have been thinking, I want to be with you forever."

"Lily are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes I am"

James gave Lily a kiss and then moved to her neck and bit down. Lily screamed. And she fell into James arms. She woke up later.

"Lily are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine" she sat up and hugged him. "I Love you James."

"I Love you to and always will."

They fell asleep in the bed wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. Kill

**Chapter Four The Kill**

Lily woke up and James was gone from the bed and the castle.

"James" she whispered. She suddenly got pains in her head. "James!" she called out but he did not come.

"Lily" a voice sounded in her head. "Lily it is alright I'm here with you but not in the castle" It was James.

"But how can I hear you?" she asked but did not hear his answer she had another surge of pain going through her body. "JAMES" she now yelled louder.

"Because when being a vampire you become psychic" he said sounding a little smug. "Oh I for got to tell you that I will be back tonight because I had some ting to do and did not realize what time it was."

"Why am I getting all this pain?" she asked him.

"Because you can't be away from your mate for a while after you have been turned I tried to get back to you but lost track of time."

Lily screamed.

"LILY" James yells out but gets no response.

The front door opens and Sirius walks and to find Lily lying on the floor.

"Lily what is wrong?" he asked.

"Pain, mate, scream, fall" was all she said.

Sirius picked her up she was no unaware that he was doing so. He walked out on to the veranda the sun touched Lily and she screamed.

"Lily?" Sirius looked down at her.

"Sun, burn skin need to get to shade." She gasped out.

Sirius put her down in she shadows. "Sorry. Did he do this to you?"

"Yes."

Sirius clenched his fists. "I will kill him."

Lily stood up. "No I asked him to" she now looked to the ground as Sirius looked at her with one question on his face. "I wanted to be with him forever."

* * *

One hour earlier. 

A werewolf comes out of no where and is prowling the streets looking for a victim. A shadow dive's off a roof top the werewolf goes and has a look at it, suddenly the wolf is grabbed by the shadow. The shadow stands up still holding on to the werewolf.

"I'm hungry" A voice shouted.

"I know but I can't allow that now can I." the shadow said.

The werewolf lunged at the shadow. They fought in to a street light. The shadow was James.

"Why are you doing this for me?" The werewolf asked.

"Because we have been friends a long time and I protected you from the werewolf but you did not protect me so I let the wolf have you because I could not go out side in the sun light." James said.

The werewolf stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry James"

"No I'm sorry Remus" James pulled a sword from behind his back and plunged it into Remus. Remus cried out and fell to the ground motionless. "Sorry" James stood up and wiped the sword down and walked away but then realized the sun was coming up and he was at least an hour away from the castle and he would not make it.

* * *

"Why would you want to be a night stalker Lily?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the steps. 

"I already told you. I want to live with him forever."

"Well that is no reason Lily"

"Well then guve me a reason why?"

"For one you can't go out in the day time to see your friends."

"I never saw any one from home I never saw any of you at all." Lily got up and walked inside. "Besides you should not tell me how to live my life you left you ran away you left me to fend for my self" Sirius got up and walked over to the door but before he could say any thing to her she slammed the door in his face and leaned against it.

"Lily I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you or leave you I had to go I was told to go and never come back."

Lily opened the door a little bit. "But why did you not come back for me?"

"I had no choice Lily"

"Yes you did you could have come for me and taken me with you I could have been free." She whispered before shutting the door.

Sirius went to speak again but thought it was no use to even try because she was crying on the other side.

All of a sudden in his head "You made her cry" The voice yelled.

"What the hell?" Sirius looked around.

"I'm no where near you I can still hear you though." It was James in side his head.

"I did not mean to it is just in the past it is coming back to haunt her and I'm sorry to be the one to set it off." Sirius snarled as he walked away.

* * *

That night James arrived home and Lily ran into his arms and hugged him and did not want to leave his arms. 

"Good thing I don't actually need to breathe air." James smiled as Lily let go of him blushing slightly.

"I missed you today James" Lily said as she smiled as innocent as a child at him.

"I missed you to" James smiled back and kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her. They stood there like that for a long time.

Ding Dong rang the bell.

Lily walked over to the door and opened it up Sirius stood there with eyes full of tears. "Sirius what is it?"

"It… It… It is Remus, he is dead!" He blurted out.

Lily fell to her knees and bowed her head. "No he can't be" Lily cried James moved and knelt beside her.

"What is wrong?"

"Remus is dead." She sobbed.

James picked Lily up and carried her to a chair and then invited Sirius in.

"How long has he been dead?" she asked.

"About twenty four hours." Sirius said.

"James what am I going to do he was my friend" Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lily what killed him was a stab wound likely from a sword." Sirius said as he walked over to them.

"But how no one hated him"

"I did" James mumbled.

"But… why?" Lily asked

"Because he tried to hurt you" James said.

"Yes I know" Lily said as she got out of the seat.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW" James yelled.

"James calm down please" Lily said quietly.

"Lily there is one thing you must know"

"What is that?" she asked.

"I did know Remus. He and I used to be friends until he let that vampire get hold of me and so I was not able to save him and he became victim to a werewolf." James bowed his head.

"James how come you did not tell me this until now?" Lily asked him now standing up in front of him. "Is that all James, is that all you two were, friends when you were younger?"

"Yes and then up till his death he hated me"

"Just because you could not protect him?"

"Yes and then because I was going out with you"

Sirius interrupted their little conversation. "Yes, well this is all good to know about your friendship but what has this to do with his death."

James looked down and into Lily's eyes.

She shook her head. "No, No, No, No, NO!" she shouted at him.

James winced at this Sirius stepped back. Lily looked James in his eyes.

"Lily what is it?" Sirius asked her.

"James killed him, he killed Remus."

Sirius stepped forward towards her. "James, why did you do this to her?"

"Because I had no choice" James turned around so his back faced them.

"James… I love you" Lily reached out and touched James' shoulder.

James took a step away from her. "I know you do but is that how you truly feel?" He turned around to see Lily starring at him.

"James how can you say that to me? I love you, no matter what."

"You do?" James asked a little timidly.

Lily walked over to him. "Yes I do you big idiot"

James was taken back by this. "You just insulted me"

"Yes so what. It did not bother me."

James opened his mouth to say something but could think of a come back to it.

"Oh I think that was snap." Lily laughed

"So are you mad at me Lily I killed Remus?" James asked.

"Not mad just disappointed that you did not tell me that you knew Remus."

James bowed his head. "I am sorry."

Lily put her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head so he had to look at her but he closed his eyes. Lily was not sure of how to take this so she let him go and walked over to Sirius.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

"Oh! no thank you, I still live at Remus old house." Sirius gave Lily a small kiss on her check. "I have to go now but if you need any thing, just call me and I will come to you."

"Thank you Sirius" Lily walked with him to the door and said good bye and shut the door. Lily leaned on the door. "I'm hungry" James looked up. "Want some pizza"

"I have never had pizza."

Lily just starred at him. "Ok pizza it is with out garlic"

"Aw but I love garlic"

"Well I'm not asking for garlic."

James moaned. "No fare"

"Yes fare, I'm not kissing garlic breath" Lily smiled as James laughed.

"Alright you win." Lily jumped up and down clapping her hands together. James laughed. "You are so delightful to watch Lily"

Lily stopped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it is a complement"

Lily ran over to James and jumped into his arms James move back a little bit but held Lily close to himself. They sat down in the large cushioned chairs near the fire place and waited for the pizza to arrive.

"Lily can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Lily smiled.

"Um Ok, I was wondering why you decided to buy this old castle and not some little house you could manage."

"Because I have always wanted to be like a princess and when I heard this castle came on the market I thought why not."

"When you realized that I was here why did you not run away from me."

"Because there was no point you are still a person and the fact I don't normally run away from people. Even if they don't breathe but you are not like other people you are warm to touch"

James just sat there starring at her. Lily stood up and walked over to him then bent down to his eye level. "And you are mine and mine alone." She whispered. There was a knock at the door. "I will get that." Lily stood up and walked to the door.

"Pizza Madam"

"Thank you." Lily paid the pizza delivery boy and he left.

"Pizza is here James come and get some."

James walked into the kitchen and picked up a plate. "Thank you."

They both went and sat down again. James shoved a slice into his mouth he opened his mouth to speak. Lily closed her eyes.

"Fwat?" He asked around the food.

Lily pointed her finger at her mouth and then to him.

James closed his moth finished his food. "Sorry."

"It is Ok just don't do it again please."

James took another bit of his pizza and kept it in his mouth as he walked over to Lily. He stood Lily up and kissed her he pushed the food to the side of his mouth and then licked at her lips begging for entrance. She allowed him and he pushed the piece into her mouth she pushed it back and gently pulled away from him.

"James"

James just smiled. "Yes."

Lily shook her head and went back to eating her pizza.


	5. Ann comes to play

**Chapter five ****Ann comes to play.**

James has left for a couple of weeks to go see his family's graves and clean them all up. Lily is still at the castle and is finding it a bit hard to find things to do all by her self cause the entire place was cleaned from top to bottom a couple day's before James left.

Cr…ee…k

The front door opened and a young girl entered the front room. She had long red hair emerald green eyes and was wearing jeans and a black shirt. She also had a suit case with her.

"James" She called out.

Lily walked out onto the landing up on the second level she stood there for a bit and watched this girl just walk around down stairs. She stopped and picked up a photo.

"So James she looks just like me." She paused for a bit and ran her hand over the picture. "James" she called again.

"James is not here, how did you get in here by the way and who are you?" The girl looked up and Lily froze starring at those eyes. "How… How?"

"Don't mumble it is rude." The girl scolded.

"Excuse me! This is my house and how the hell did you get in and who the bloody hell are you?" Lily said rudely

"My… my… we are rude aren't we" the young girl walked to the stairs.

"Don't even come up those stairs!" Lily said.

A smirk came to play on the girls face. "Alright"

Before Lily could react the girl was standing in front of Lily. Lily staggered backwards. "How the hell"

"Such fowl language for a young lady." The girl replied.

"Ok hold on, who are you?" Lily asked as she could not go any further because of the brick wall.

"Oh so sorry did I not introduce my self. I am Ann mistress of this house hold."

Lily's eyes flashed red. "WHAT?" she yelled.

Ann turned on her heel. "So where is James?" She asked as she walked down the stairs.

Lily followed but at a distance. "I already told you he is not here he is gone for a couple of weeks."

"Oh such a shame, Oh well it will be a surprise for him when he returns home to see me again."

"That face I recognize it, that picture. You are dead, you can't be here you are not real."

"Oh I am as real as you are princess." Ann sat down in one of the chairs. "I expect to get the master bed room because after all I am James girlfriend even before you were born, but not after you dead because that will never happen will it."

"No it won't be for a long time and no you not having the master bed room it is mine."

Ann walked up to Lily. "Look into my eyes."

Lily tried not to look but was unable to look away from her. Ann move from side to side and Lily followed her movements.

"You are now under my control and you will move all of you belongings out of the master bed room and to one of the others and then you will take all my stuff to the master bedroom."

"Yes Madam." Lily curtsied and was away.

"And I will settle in for a long time to come so you will do every thing I say." Ann whispered to her self.

* * *

Up stairs in the master bed room 

"I am unable to control my body and my speech I can't even yell at her for doing this to me." Lily was taking all her stuff out of the draws as well at trying to regain control of her body.

"James… James"

"Yes Lily" James answered in her head.

"I… I am…." Lily was cut off.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and miss you."

"Love you to Lily"

"Now that was not a good thing to do was it." Ann said as she walked into the bedroom.

"No madam" Lily answered. "Go to hell" was all Lily wanted to say to her.

"Now… now that is now way to think, if you want I could take over your mind as well as body and speech, is that what you want.?"

"No" Lily finally gave in.

"Good girl." Lily finished putting all her stuff into another bedroom and Ann's all into the master bedroom.

Ann had been there a couple of weeks now and Lily was not at all pleased about it at all. The front door opened wide and James was standing in the moonlight. Ann got up from the chair she was sitting in and ran over to James and gave him a hug.

"Lily it has only been a couple of weeks."

"But it felt like an eternity to me"

"You seem different."

"How?"

"Just your personality" James said.

Ann stepped back. A young girl walked into the room.

"Ah Jane there you are."

"Yes madam, how can I be of service?" Lily curtsied "Oh my god he can't tell I am Lily not her" a tear rolled down her check.

James moved forward and reached out and wiped the tear away.

"No don't touch her she frightens easily." Ann said as she reached for James' arm.

"Yes I have control again of my body and my mind" Lily said out loud. Lily jumped into James arms and kissed him.

"Please get off me." James said.

Lily got of and walked to the door. "Fine I will go to Sirius' place then he will know who I am because you don't."

"Lily." James just starred at her. Then who is that." James pointed at Ann.

"James I am ashamed to think you do not remember me."

"Ann" James gasped.

Ann walked over to him and then turned around to face Lily who had now shut the door. Lily walked over to James and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can get your stuff out of the master bed room now James' home." Lily hissed.

Ann huffed and walked away. She walked back down the stairs later changed into a silk black dress with a cut up her leg. James looked up at the very moment and could not look away from her.

"James, can you tell me what it was like here one hundred years ago?" He did not respond. "James!" Lily waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ah huh" James shook his head. "What?"

Lily glared at him and turned her head away. "Never mind!" Lily got to her feet and walked away. She got up stairs and walked into the master bedroom.

"Lily you do realize that I can move faster than you can blink so I would not bother trying to hide in here." James smirked.

Lily turned on her heel. "Go away James."

"Lily"

Lily froze his breath was on her neck. "What?" She turned her head slightly and saw his eyes were silver.

"What did I do to you?"

Lily threw her arms up in the air in frustration "ARRR" she walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Men" she mumbled under her breath.

"What about us?" James asked as he was now down stairs.

Lily looked at him then ran out into the back yard not realizing it was day time. "SHIT" she yelled out.

"Lily" James pulled her back into the shadows. He let go of her and clutched his arm. "Are you trying to kill your self!?" He yelled at her.

Lily clutched her head. Images flashed across her mind Ann talking to her in the master bedroom then they fight and Lily is thrown across the room into the pole on the four-poster bed. "ARRR" she fell to the floor.

"Lily!!!" James yelled out. He sat her up.

"Must not fight, will not fight, don't know when it happens." Lily's eyes flash open.

James hugged Lily close. Later that week Lily was in the master bedroom putting her clothes away. Ann came walking slowly into the room with her hands behind her back.

"Lily my dear you are ever so beautiful but you do not compare to me in any way at all."

"So what I may not be like you but hell I am better than you because I have James and you don't."

Ann frowned. "That may be true but you are no where as strong as I." Ann moved forward.

Lily got up. "You want to make a bet on that?" Lily took a step to the side as Ann lunged at her. "Oh to slow" Lily mocked her.

"Slow am I, then take this" Ann moved faster than Lily could get out of the way.

Lily was knocked to the ground. "I will not fight you." lily said as she shakily got to her feet.

"Oh you won't will you, I will make this go slowly then for you and I will make sure it hurts." Ann came at her again and Lily was thrown across the room and into the wall.

Lily slumped to the floor. "Go ahead." Ann move slightly and was right in front of Lily.

"I will." Ann bent down and picked Lily up by her throat.

Lily scratched at her arm. "Why… are you… doing this…?" Lily choked out.

"Oh because you may be dead but I can kill you slowly and joyfully to."

"If… your going to… kill me do… it now so… then you can get… to… James." Lily choked out again.

"Oh then that would be no fun then." Ann smirked. "I want to play with you for a bit." Ann threw Lily across the room and into the wall again.

Lily slumped to the floor. "I did not see this but what can I do about it I am weaker than her." Lily whispered to herself.

"Oh you can't do any thing." Ann was in front of Lily again and picking Lily up again. Then Ann smirked as Lily flew threw the air and into the bed post. Lily was out old Ann walked over picked her up and tossed her into a cupboard and took hold of her body's movement again and this time she took telepathic ability as well. Ann went back to the room and lay on the floor where Lily had landed and she did some thing strange and knocked her self out.

Lily woke up and looked around her it was dark. She got up and banged on the door or at least she thought it was a door she found a light and put it on to find she was in a cupboard and she could not yell out or hardly move for that fact. James walked into the room to fin Lily (Ann) on the floor out cold. James picked her up and put her on the bed and got a cloth and put it on her forehead.


End file.
